


No Bounds

by saawinchester



Series: We belong together [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bed Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Jensen, Car Sex, Cheating Dean, Crying Jensen, F/M, Guilty Dean, Heartbreak, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt John, Incest, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Jensen and Dean have a secret relationship. The reason because they are siblings. Sam knows and he is cool with it but if John finds out than they are dead.Dean and Jensen are very sexually active hence fuck like bunnies whenever they can.Well this story is just basically smut smut smut!!;)Please note that this pairing (DENSEN ) is just for the sake of fanfiction purposes.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS FIC, JUST BORROWING NAMES AND FACES FOR FANFICTION PURPOSES ONLY!!...Please note that Dean looks more like his S2 self and Jensen looks slightly younger  like his 23 year old self. I completely regard them as slightly different from the other. Jensen is more lean and Dean has a bit of muscle.CHAPTER 11 IS UP!!..NEW CHAPTER.- PLUS FINAL CHAPTER :)





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was trying to be silent as Dean kept pounding him from behind. They were currently at Bobbys house in Jensens room. Their father was currently drinking downstairs with Bobby after a hunt. Dean and Jensen would have joined but both boys were currently horny as hell.

They haven't had sex in a week since dad came back. And now they are using the opportunity to make up for lost time. Dean and Jensen are brothers in a secret relationship. Dean(27) is the eldest out of the three siblings than Jensen (23) than Sam (20). Dean had managed to sneak out of his own room and into Jensens' where he locked the door behind him.

They proceeded to have a heavy make out session while removing all their clothes.Now was not the time for slow, hence Dean didn't waste time grabbing the lube and prepping his sexy brother. Now he was balls deep in Jensen ramming the life out of him.

Jensen continued to bite the pillow hard. He was currently on all fours. His arms were wrapped around the pillow, face smashed in trying to muffle his sounds. One good thing is that Jensens' room is between Sam and Deans hence they were not very worried. The only thing is if dad hears them outside the door, plus they are in Bobbys house. Poor Sam though, he might hear everything and have a major bitchface on come morning.

"Nahhhhhnnnn", Jensen moans into the pillow as Dean hits his prostate with deep sharp thrusts.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, Jenn!", Dean puffs out as Jensen hole flutters and tightens around his 9 inch dick.

They are both currently sweating, making Deans grip on Jensens hip a little slippery. Both their hairs are disarrayed and covered in sweat sticking up. Dean is now running one of his hand up Jensens spine, making his boy shiver, he than is grabbing Jensens messy hair gripping tight.

Now with one hand gripping Jens hair tight and the other hand on his hip, Dean gets up from kneeling to standing on his feet bracketing just the top of Jensen ass with his thighs and plunges in hard aiming for his brothers prostate, pulling Jensen into his powerful thrusts.

Jensen is now gripping his own cock hard and jacking himself as Dean pound his boy pussy from behind. Both are starting to moan uncontrollably now and seems like neither gives a crap, they just want to give in to their pleasure. 

The bed is now creaking hard as Dean and Jensen get lost in ecstacy.

"Ahhhhh...fuuuuuu...Jen", Dean crys out and Jensen squeezes hard around him, letting him know that his baby is close. The white hot heat in his groin is also telling him that he also is close.

"Ohhhhh baby yeah....I wanted this ass whole week long...fuck!!...ahhhhh Jen...fuck you so tight babe.. you wanted this dick huh baby!!...your brothers long thick cock!!", Dean says thrusting even harder now. His goal is to get Jensen to come hard.

"Mhhhhhhhhhggnnnnnnnnn", Jensen moans out into the pillow.

"Uhhhhhhh fuck", Dean moans out, closing his eyes, lost in pleasure just feeling Jensen hole flutter around his hot cock.

"Deannnnnnnnn!!!", Jensen lifts his head slightly off the pillow crying out.

Dean continues thrusting and places a hand on Jensen weeping dick, slapping his brothers hand away, now jacking him off.

"Uhhhhhhh....yeah....fuck baby!!", Dean is plowing into Jensen now pace picking up.

Jensen is now moving up the bed.Deans thrusts have brought him to his stomach. Deans trapped hand forming an O around Jensens dick, Jensen using the opportunity to fuck into Deans hand while Dean hammers from behind.

"Nhhhhhhgggggg fuck!!!!!!", Dean throws his head back seeing stars, "cum for me baby!", than Jensen is coming yelling into the pillow. Dean seeing this starts to come deep inside his brother, just holding deep in Jensen without moving too lost in pleasure.

After coming down from their high Dean noticed that Jensen is knocked out cold. He pulls out carefully lowering himself beside his boyfriend. Jensen starts to come too mumbling or saying something to Dean while he turns and plasters his back to Deans chest.

Deans hand wraps around Jensens waist, Jensens hand wrap on top of it. He kisses Jensens shoulder, he misses their cuddling. He also hopes his dad and Bobby are too drunk to have heard them. He than closes his eyes drifting into a heavy sleep.

TBC


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE REVERSE COWBOY....;)
> 
> JENSEN GIVES IT TO DEAN GOOD!!

Dean is currently lying on his back. Jensen is facing towards his feet. He currently is straddling Dean with his knees on either side of his hips. Jensen is holding Deans knee as he bounces on Deans dick.

From this position, Dean can see his own dick plunge in and out of Jensens tight, well lubricated hole. It's 5am and every one is passed out drunk and asleep. 

"Ahhh fuck Jen, ...you look good bouncing on my cock!!", Dean moans out, palming at Jensens sweet firm round ass.

"Uhhhh fuck feels fucking good Dean...the way your cock fills me up....feel so full and complete....Ahhhhh!", he increases his pace trying his hit his prostate at every bounce.

Jensen is in complete control now. Doesn't mean Dean won't do any work. Dean starts meeting Jensens downward thrust with his own upward thrusting. The sounds are now just skin slapping skin.

"Oh yeah,...oh yeah...fuck baby...", Dean groans out, head thrown back, with his eyes closed.

"Feel that baby....feel how much my hole loves your cock?!".

Jensen than starts to gyrate his hips in circles, and back and forth. This movement is driving Dean crazy. He places his hand on Jensen hips and keeps fucking up.

"Mmmmfffffff", Jensen breathes out with every plunge Dean gives him.

Jensen lets Dean take the reigns for a while enjoying the pleasure ride. Than Dean groans out loud and long as Jensen starts playing with his sack. Messaging it making Dean want to nut now inside Jensen so bad.

"Uhhhhnnngggg", Dean let's out same time Jensen moans out "Ngngnghhhh".

They are now grinding heavily into the other. Than Jensen bows his back, placing his hands behind him to brace on either side of Deans waist. The position making Deans dick hit his sweet spot.

"Fuck Jen!!,..uhhhnnñn!!",Deans about ready to come.

"Ah, ah, ah , ah!!", Jensen chants out as he bounces on Deans cock faster and harder the bed starts to creak.

Dean starts fucking harder into Jensen. His brother is practically all the way off his cock before he is diving back on again.

"Ohhhh yeah!!", Dean cries out feeling his boyfriend's hole start to get tighter around his cock. He knows Jensen is almost over the edge, he just needs encouragement.

"Come on baby", Dean moans out loudly.

"Nuhhhhhhhnnnn!!", Jensen moaning loudly, bouncing like a person who is overexcited.

"JEN,...CUM FOR ME BABY!!", Dean yells out unable to hold his climax any longer, spilling his seed deep inside his lover. His lover also errupting the same time with loud moan of his own, shooting his cum upwards to his own chest and onto the sheets.

Both trying to get their breathing under control. Jensen got off Dean, his lovers soft dick slipping out of his thoroughly fucked hole. Dean is still on his back when Jensen pecks him on his lips then resting his head on Deans chest.

Without opening his eyes Dean spoke up, "Damn Jen where the fuck did you learn to do that?!", It was a rhetorical question, making Jensen huff out a laugh.

They both fell back into a slumber, basking on the moment before they have to go back into hiding. Now is all that matters.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the scene...  
> Writing smut is hard but I try...  
> PLEASE COMMENTS, REVIEWS, KUDOS!!  
> XOXO!!


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJS
> 
> NAUGHTY JENSEN....

Dean is currently working on his Black 1967 Chevy Impala. The South Dakota sun is scorching today. Jensen is currently leaning against a work table just watching his big brothers ass that is currently bent over, his brother looking at something under the hood.

Dean looks really good in his Jeans and grey t-shirt that is stained with grease, he also happens to be sweating heavily. Jensen licks his lips, wanting to taste those salty water droplets on his brothers amazing body.

Jensen starts to feel his cock stir. He wonders how Deans cock would taste like now. If there is one thing he enjoys, it's sucking his brothers big cock. Likes the heavy weight on his tongue, when his brother grabs his hair fucking into his mouth, when he feels his brother cum down his throat.

Dean is still bent over the car, maybe looking to see if his baby needs an oil change. Well that sexy ass is just calling Jensen. Dean is currently fiddling with the oil dipstick under the hood. He looks so tempting right now.

Jensen wants to suck his brothers cock now. He knows that they have to be careful, their father could walk out any time. A plan formulates in Jensens mind, only now he has to get his brother on board. 

Jensen slowly approaches his brother who seems to still be fiddling with something under the hood. He stands beside Dean leaning on him, making sure his Jean covered hard on is touching his brothers thigh. This move makes Dean stop doing whatever he is focused on.

Dean is than standing up turning towards Jensen, wiping his hand on a towel he pulled out of his own back pocket. He is looking at Jensens smug lust filled face. "Really!, not now Jen I'm busy ok", Dean moves a step back, and now they are not touching anymore. 

"Come on De, you need a break, and I need a snack", he licks his lips, seeing his brother trace this movement, he than approaches Dean with a predatory look making Dean gulp. 

Jensen doesn't stop moving until he is pressed firmly against Dean. Their lips a breath away. Both their breathings start to pick up. Jensen pokes his tongue out ,running it across Deans bottom lip teasingly, running at hand along Deans side placing it on his brothers ass, while he runs his other hand down Deans torso till he reaches his brothers dick, cupping and squeezing gently. "Besides judging from that hard cock....I'd say you want this as bad as I do", he breathes onto Deans lip.

"Fuck Jen", Dean huffs out, gripping onto Jensens hip tightly, pulling them closer together that Jensen has to remove his hand on Deans cock, now feeling Deans hard cock against his. "You know we cant,....Dad could come check on us anytime".

"Already know that Dean, that's why I got a place in mind", Jensen breathes out. "God Dean let me suck your juicy cock please!", Jensen lets out, earning a nod from Dean."Fine where did you have in mind?", Dean smirks out, grabbing Jensens firm ass.

Jensen grabs at Deans hand and pulls his lover to a closed shed. They both slip inside closing the door behind them. It's dark inside except for a bit of light coming in from a high window. Below the window is an empty table. Jensen pushes Dean to lean against the table.

Dean suddenly grabs the back of his head pulling Jensen into him and kissing him deeply. Both moan at this. Dean slides his tongue into Jensens mouth meeting Jensens sweet hot tongue. Their tongues are now in a duel. Dean than growls Jensen slows down, Dean uses this opportunity to tongue fuck his mouth, turning his head to the side allowing the kiss to get deeper. Suddenly Dean is pulling back dragging Jensens bottom lip with his teeth.

He than kisses and nips Jensens jaw going making his way onto his brothers neck and sucking and nibbling at Jensen ear. Jensen groans out at Deans ministrations. The younger Whinchester runs his hand down Deans torso reaching his brother belt buckle and opening it. He than pulls away smirking at Dean. He than gets down on his knees, face to crotch now.

Jensen sees his big brothers big cock bulging out of his boxer briefs. He wets his lips with a swipe of his tongue, pulling the briefs slowly down until it is underneath Deans balls.

There is a groan from above him. He looks up seeing Dean looking down at him with absolute lust, biting down at his own bottom lips and breathing heavy through his nose. Jensen doesn't waste any time as he knows his dad could come looking for them any time. 

He grips Deans hard cock that is now dripping precum. He than keeps his eyes locked at Dean and brings his mouth to suck on the head of Deans large cock. Deans head falls back exposing his long throat giving out a hearty groan. Jensen than uses his tongue to run against the hole the precum is coming from, making Dean spurt out a few more droplets on his tongue. Jensen moans at the heavenly salty taste.

His other hand is currently working on Deans balls. He slides his mouth past the head taking in more of Dean. His tongue running along the underside of Deans cock. The older Winchester now has a fistful of his hair as his hand found the back of Jensens head with the other hand gripped the table hard.

His bottle green eyes watching Jensens beautiful mouth work at his cock. "Uhhhnnnnn..yeah Jen...damn baby look at you working your mouth on my cock...ahhhhhnnn", Deans hand loosening and tightening behind his head.

Jensen than flutters his tongue around Dean, taking him in deeper. Jensen rolls Deans balls as he continues bobbing his head on the swollen rock hard member. Deans cock tastes like heaven. He hums around his brothers cock when taking him in making Dean buck, driving his cock down Jensens throat. Jensen has no gag reflex, which seems to be driving Dean wild.

"Damn Jen sorry Baby", Dean apologized, Jensen pulled his mouth off his brothers cock, giving him a seductive look.

"It's ok baby,....want you to fuck my mouth anyway...ram that tasty cock down my throat, huh!!", Jensen moans out, at the same time unzipping his Jeans and taking his cock out so he can fist and jerk it.

Dean cups Jensens cheek, running his thumb back and forth along it, "Bet you would want that baby, huh?!", he encourages as he sees Jensen spit on his own palm and placing it on his own cock to strip while looking at Dean.

"Bet you want your big brothers cock to fuck your mouth hard and fast.....fucckkkkk Jen ....that's so hot!", Dean grabs the back of Jensens head, having enough of the talking part. "Open that gorgeous mouth baby....so that I can fuck...so you can suck it good and long for me!!", Dean cries out.

 

"Uhhhhhhhhnnn Dean!", Jensen moans out as he strips his cock, opening his mouth and taking Dean into his mouth with one swallow, earning a growl from Dean, his big brother fisting both his hands behind Jensen head and starts thrusting into Jensens mouth slow at first.

Jensen leans his head a bit back so that his throat opens up urging Dean to fuck his mouth faster, his cock starts hitting the back of his brothers throat, ramming into Jensens mouth hard and fast. Jensen starts to salivate so much making saliva run down his chin as Dean continues, Jensen sucks hard whenever Dean pulls out.

"Ahhhhhh fuck", Deans groans out feeling his climax approaching. He also knows Jensen is close judging by the way Jensen is now erratically fucking into his saliva coated fist.

Deans pace starts to become erratic, he rams more of his cock down Jensens throat, his balls slapping hard against Jensens chin as he dives in.

"FUCK Baby!!....uhhhhh baby I'm so close.", Deans eyes starts rolling back.

"Oh baby!...I'm gonna come!!", Dean wanting to pull out but Jensen uses his free hand to grope the back of his ass cheek holding him in place and that does it for Dean as he yells out, coming hard down Jensens throat, Jensen following a few seconds later coming unto the floor beneath.

Dean withdraws his cock from Jensen swollen red saliva coated lips and mouth. Jensen than leans his head on Deans thigh trying to catch his breath. Dean leaning against the table so he doesn't collapse in the floor due to his shaky legs.

After a few minutes when both their breathing and heart rates calmed, Dean hauled Jensen to his feet, wrapping his arms around him, soft cocks touching, he plants a juicy wet kiss with tongue in his brother, tasting his essence. They stay kissing for about a minute before they are pulling back because they both can hear their father calling their names.

They tidy themselves quickly before Deans lands a sweet peck on his lovers lips. They both smile and look at each other with so much love.

"I will go out first than you make your way over after five minutes ok!", Deans says kissing Jens forehead earning an eyeroll and a nod from him.

"I love you ok!", Dean says softly before heading out of the shed.

"Love you too Dean", Jensen replies to a retreating Dean with a satisfied smile on his face. Until next time he smirks.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: COMMENTS, KUDOS PLEASE  
> Xoxo...


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SABRIEL....
> 
> SAM YOU NAUGHTY BOY!!

Sam was gonna sneak out tonight to meet his boyfriend, aheeeemmmm, that nobody is his family new about, not even Dean. His brother would give him an ass whooping if he found out who his lover was. But than again, it's better than what Dean and Jensen are doing.

Man waiting for his family to sleep is like waiting for a turtle to finish the marathon. Everyone in his family is mostly awake till the early hours of the morning either drinking or doing someone (in the case of Dean and Jensen ).

He is totally cool with his brothers secretly doing the do. They have always been so close, it was bound to happen. Now that Sam thinks about it, it's good bribing material if Dean the overprotective brother finds out about him and his secret lover.

It's 4am and his house seems quiet. Perfect. Time to move. He slowly opens his window and climbs out, holding onto a pipe and sliding down in one sleek move, landing quietly on the ground.

He makes his way slowly towards the junkyard filled with cars. Suddenly there is a low 'ding' from his phone signalling an incoming message. He checks his phone, seeing a message from his lover, smiling he opens the message, it says, "hey I'm waiting by a tree near the woods, the one that grows red flowers". Sam knows what tree that is. It's the only one that grows red flowers. 

He replies back, "Im almost there ;)", the emoji serves as a warning to how he is feeling. And that is horny. He approaches the tree seeing a dark figure. He can tell by the shape that its his lover. He smiles and approaches, sliding both hands around his lovers waist from behind. He is taller than his lover. 

Sam than whispers in his ear, "Hey Gabe", kissing softly under his neck. "Hey Samsquash", Gabe then turns pecking him softly in the lips. Well Sam was having none of that. He had been craving his lovers touch all day. He grabs the back of Gabes head, pulling him into a deep kiss, tongue and all.

Gabe moans into the kiss, wrapping both hands around the back of Sams neck. Both pull back for air shortly. "Ive been wanting to see you so bad Sam", Gabe purrs rubbing his hard clothed cock against Sams. "I'm sure you can feel what I mean", he grinds in harder.

Sam wants Gabe so bad now. He pushes his angel to lean back against the tree, wasting no time, they are grinding hard and kissing. They both know they have limtied time before the sun comes up.

"Oh baby...uhhhhhhh fuck Gabe", Sam moans out. They are just chasing an orgasm right now. Gabe undoes Sams belt buckle, unzipping his lovers jean and shoving his hand into his pants, finding that he had gone commando.

He grabs into his young lovers thick hugh cock, squeezing and earning a grunt from his lover who is currently tongue fucking his mouth. He pushes Sam back slowly to study his lovers face. Sams pupils are dilated, filled with lust, his mouth covered in spit, swollen and red from their intense makeout session , his lover is panting and breathing heavy through his slightly parted lips.

Gabe brings his hand that he was using to squeeze Sams dick to his mouth, spitting into his palm, and diving back into the man's pants grabbing a hold of his cock and begins to jerk him slow and torturous. "You want me to make you come Sam?", he says without breaking contact with this lovers hazel eyes, while continuing his ministrations.

Sam throws his head back letting out a deep moan," Ahhhhhnnn yes baby", the young Winchester places a hand on Gabes shoulder, and the other gripping his lovers hip, squeezing slightly.

Gabe doesn't waste the chance, attacking his lovers neck. Kissing, nipping than sucking his throat column, pulling blood to the surface, creating a hickey. Gabe starts to increase the speed of which he is jerking his boyfriend. He slides his hand up Sams dick, from base to tip, then using his thumb to rub at the head, dipping frequently into the hole, feeling precum being ejaculated.

"Uhhnnnnnnnnn Gabe!", Sam cries out as Gabe jerks him with the right amount of pressure and speed. Sam focuses on his boyfriend also wanting him to feel pleasure hence he slides his hand resting on Gabes hip, towards his lovers crotch, unbuckling his angels belt, unzips and squeezes his lovers cock through his boxer briefs. Sam than lowers his boyfriend's briefs till it's below his balls than makes a grab for his hard cock.

"Oh Sam!...uhhh fuck yeah", Gabe pants out. They both lunge at each other the same time, kissing like they are both starving men, tongue fucking into each others mouths as they both begin to jerk each other off in a furious pace.

"Mmmmmnnnnnn", Gabe moans into Sam's mouth.

Gabe knows that they both need lube to jerk each other off, hence snapping his fingers in his free hand, making both their hand that they are using for the handjob to be magically covered in lube. Sam pulls back, looks at his hand, then looks back at Gabe smirking. Then they are both kissing again.

They are both breathing heavily into each others mouths now, Sam stripping Gabe from base to cock head, up and down, Gabe starts playing with Sams balls rolling it, earning a loud groan from Sam, than moving up to Sam's cock to stroke from base to head and repeating. They both break their kissing knowing that they have to breath, leaning their foreheads against each other, panting and breathing on each others lips.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Gabe", Sams hips starts bucking on its own, as Gabriel jerks him harder.

"Ohhhhhhh Sam......uhhhhhnnnnnn Sam!!", Gabes hips also start to buck.

They both have stopped jerking each other off, instead forming fists, while they both start to fuck their dicks into each others fists. This continues for a minute before Sam grabs Gabes hand on his dick removing it. He brings both dicks together, wraps his whole hand around both of them, forms a fist, then they both start counter fucking into Sam's fist, Gabe up then down and Sam vice versa, allowing their balls and cocks to be touching, the head of their dicks constantly rubbing onto each other.

Since Sam had got a hold of their dicks, Gabe wants to be useful, so he grabs at both their sacks together and rolls it. They both start attacking each others mouths in pleasure than breaking apart and diving back in.

"Ah, Ah, AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH!!", Sam is yelling out as they fuck the hell into each other.

"Ngngnghhhhnnn", Gabe moans out loudly.

They are both very loud but they know that they are too far from the house for anyone to hear them. Their fist fucking is slightly starting to get erratic. They are both very close. Gabe continues massaging their balls.

"Ohhhhh baby!...fuck Sam!!.....you wanna come baby huh....you wanna fucking come huh....yeah baby!!", Gabe moans out.

"Oh yeah Gabe!!....uhhhnnñn yeah baby!!", Sam starts fucking into his fist harder approaching his climax.

"Than come for me baby!!", Gabe yells out unable to control is pleasure anymore.

With that Sam throws his head back and let's out an animalistic noise as he starts coming hard onto Gabes cock that is fucking into Sam's cum coated slippery fist, making him fuck up faster into Sam before he halts and comes so hard that his hips are only moving in short sharp jerks.

They hold onto each other, forehead to forehead, chest to chest, cock to cock, thigh to thigh. Gabe settles his weight into the tree to help support both their week bodies.

After a few minutes their breathing has calmed and they look at each other lovingly.

"You ok moosey", earning a playful scowl from Sam.

"Don't call me moose shorty", earning a slight chuckle from Gabe.

"I'm gonna miss you Gabe", Sam says showing a hint of sadness as Gabe has to fly back to heaven soon. "When can I see you again?".

Gabe sensing his lovers sadness, cups his lovers cheeks tenderly, looking into his eyes and saying with softness, "hey I'm know we will be seeing each other again very soon", he pecks Sams nose.

Sam blushes, "How soon Gabe??...because I want to fuck this sexy ass when we meet....give you a good pounding so you cant walk straight for a whole week!", Sam smirks playfully squeezing one of Gabes ass cheek.

Gabe deciding to play along, slides a hand and grips on Sams bare cock," well I can't wait to have this big fella destroy my sweet tight ass". If both of them didn't just have an intense orgasm a few minutes back, they would definitely be going at it again.

They zip up, sitting at the base of the tree, just holding onto each other, kissing softly, lovingly, and whispering playful nothings into each others ears making the most of each others company before the sun rises and they have to go their seperate ways.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gabe(Gabriel) has the same features as the trickster himself from season 2 and 3 supernatural.  
> Sam is 20 years old, having the same look as his season 1 self supernatural.  
> Hope you enjoyed, more SABRIEL in the future....  
> PLEASE COMMENT, KUDOS...YOU LOVELIES KEEP ME MOTIVATED TO KEEP WRITING...XOXO!!  
> NOTE: I'm assuming in this fic that everything is good in heaven and no angel drama


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOHN FINDS OUT ABOUT HIS SON'S.....
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN HAVE A LITTLE SPAT...
> 
> HURT JENSEN...
> 
> DEAN A BIT OF AN ASSHOLE.....
> 
> MAKING LOVE....;)
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER....
> 
> HAPPY READING...

They were a little bruised and beaten up from the werewolf hunt. There had been about 4 werewolves, they were very strong and knocked them around alot.

After the hunt, Dean and Jensen had gotten into a slight argument. Dean was pissed at Jensen for being careless. Jensen had been very noisy, yapping away, ignoring Deans orders to be quiet, he was not paying attention, due to that he didn't see the werewolf pop out of nowhere in front of him, knocking him flat on his ass. 

Jensen had been moody, ever since breakfast at the local diner, where he had seen a waitress flirting with Dean. Dean had no other choice but to flirt back because his father was there. Jensen knew that but still he threw a bitch fit.

"Jeez it's like you're on your period Jensen!", Dean yelled out.

"Shut up Dean....your a fucking asshole you know that!!", Jensen yelled right back and almost mentioned the flirting waitress but held back the last second when he spotted Sam and John observing their argument.

Dean wasn't done speaking his mind though, "You could have gotten yourself and everyone else killed out there!!....you with your fucking big mouth!!", Dean was fuming now.

"Fuck you Dean!!....we are all experienced hunters, we know how to take care of ourselves!!", Jensen pushed at Dean, they had moved closer to each other during their argument.

"Even experienced hunters get killed Jensen...you know that....what is this really about Jensen, huh?!", Dean was seeing red now and seemed to be on a roll, "You what huh!!..got fucking jealous that I was flirting with that damn waitress!!", Dean ranted on, forgetting all else around him.

"Shut your damn mouth Dean!!....it's not that!!", Jensen spat back, " you can go and fuck her for all i care!!".

"Fine!!...it's better than fucking your sorry ass!!", Dean yelled out, suddenly eyes going wide at what he said, Jensen had a hurt look on his face, Sams eyes were bulging out, John was frowning now.

John always new there was something between Jensen and Dean. But he never dwelled on the thought. Now the thought is back. He wasn't a fool. He had seen the way the boys stare longingly at each other, do things for each other. He knew that look, it was the same look he and Mary would share. Deep down John knew that the type of relationship is all sorts of wrong, but he couldn't help but feel that his boys would be better off loving each other than others who might hurt them. It might take some getting used to but he is willing to try.

Dean had realised what he had said and turned to John who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Dad?", Dean called out to his Dad. "Dad I.....".

John held up his hand to stop him from continuing. "Jensen, Dean....please give me time....as for you two, your argument has gone too far, so enough, get in the car, we are going to find a nearby motel to spend the night in, than we will head over to Bobbys during first daylight", John said with finality, he also noticed the fear cross through his eldest sons eyes, " son, Dean, we will talk later, you, me and Jensen, but as for now I need to process what I have learnt here between you and your brother......I admit I may have suspected but all I need is time to accept, you here?!", John spoke gently.

"What?!", Dean asked not believing what he had heard. Personally he thought his dad was gonna beat the living crap out of him and Jensen. 

"You deaf boy!....Give me time....", John repeats getting a nod out of Dean.

They all got into the car, heading for a motel. No one spoke on the way back to the motel which was rather odd, because after every hunt every one is boasting or speaking of the way they killed the monster. But than again it's better not to speak.

When they reached the parking lot of a vacant motel, everyone got out, going to the trunk. John observed that Jensen was keeping his distance from Dean, while Dean constantly stole glances at Jensen. He sighed internally. Sometimes his boys were dumbshit hotheads. 

"Wait here by the car, I'm going to the front desk, find us some rooms!!", John ordered. " And when I get back, I better not hear raised voices!", he pointed out earning a nod from all boys.

John came back with two sets of keys, he threw one at Sam, and the other at Dean, "Sam you and I are sharing...Dean you and Jensen are in one!!", John stated, knowing this was not the norm, Dean usually bunked with John and Sam with Jensen. " I want you two to fix this shit between you, so I expect everything to be sorted come morning, so do what you have to!!", he pointed between Dean and Jensen, "come on Sam", he walked away leaving a slightly shocked Dean and Jensen behind.

Jensen huffed, and made his way to their room, without saying a word to Dean. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a long night, hopefully everything would work out well and Jensen would accept his apology. He grabbed his bag and made his way to their room where Jensen stood waiting for him to open it.

They got in, there was only one bed, a king, plus their dad had ordered a room far from his and Sams, awkward.

They both dumped their bags on the table. Jensen immediately started picking out his clothes and towel and made his way to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Dean heard the shower go on. He was getting tired of Jensens silent treatment. So If you can't beat them, Join them, right? He stripped out of his clothes, completely naked. He turned the bathroom knob and walked in.

He took a deep breath and opened the shower curtain, Jensen kept on soaping himself with his back facing him, standing under the shower. Dean stepped in and slipped his hands around Jensens waist from behind. Jensen stopped what he was doing, he did not speak or acknowledge Dean. He plastered himself along Jensens back and kissed Jensens shoulder blade softly saying, "Im sorry", he whispered just enough to be heard over the shower. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jen....I love you!!", Dean continuing his apology while laying kisses along Jensens shoulder blade, to the middle top part of his spine, to the neck and shoulders.

Jensen than places both his hands on Deans that was around his waist. " Don't you say that to me again Dean.....never!!", Jensen choked out.

Dean knew Jensen was crying now because he was shaking slightly. Dean never ever wants to hurt Jensen like this. He turned Jensen around, seeing that Jensens eyes were red rimmed from crying. It broke his heart.

Tears stared to well up in Deans eyes at the sight of his heartbroken lover, he grabbed onto Jensens face with both hands, he brought his face close to his, and kisses him softly on his lips, pulling back, "I promise baby..never again!!...please don't cry!!", he starts kissing Jensen tenderly all over his face.

Then Jensen grabs his face, pushing his back slightly, they just stood there staring into each others eyes with love. Then Jensen spoke up, "Make love to me Dean?", It was like a question, as if not sure whether Dean would do it or not, Dean did not want Jensen to ever feel this vulnerable again.

He grabbed Jensen along the waist, "Jump baby!", Jensen did just that, wrapping both his hands around Deans neck, and his legs securely around Deans waist, Deans hands supporting him under his ass cheeks. "If i am making love to you, we are doing it on the bed", Dean kissed his lips, than carefully walked out of the bathroom, making sure not to drop Jensen, along the way they had started kissing, rubbing their lips tenderly against each others. Dean squeezed at Jensens ass earning a soft barely audible moan from his lover.

When Dean reached the bed, without letting Jensen go, he crawled on his knees, then halfway up the bed, placing a hand on the small of Jensens back, laid him down, head on the pillow, Dean bracketted both hands on the sides of Jensens head, pushed himself up, so that only their lower regions were touching, Jensens legs now spread open on either sides of Deans hips. They just kept their eyes on each other. Jensen than bought his hands up, running it along Deans bicepts, to his shoulder than down his chest, playing circles around Deans Dusty looking nipples, Dean bit his lips at Jensen ministrations, neither breaking eye contact as pupils dilated and breathings picked up. Then Jensen ran a hand up to Deans shoulder, to the back of his neck, gripping just at the bottom of his head, while his other hand travelled down Deans torso, making his way to his side's than planting itself on Deans butt cheek squeezing. 

Dean experimentally rolls his hips lightly allowing their cocks to run along each other. Both men moan out at the sensation. Jensen starts thrusting up to meet Deans downward thrusts. Dean runs a hand along Jensens hair, slotting his hand between the mattress and Jensens head, squeezing his scalp lightly.

They are both panting now as they rut into each other in a constant slow roll. Both are breathing through their mouth now, still not breaking eye contact. Little beads of sweat start breaking out of their skin. Jensen than uses his hand at the back of Deans head to pull him in, Dean complies, meeting for a wet filthy, tongue filled kiss. Both moaning loudly into each others mouths when lips and tongues collide in open mouthed kisses.

Dean runs his tongue along Jensens, they both start to fuck each others mouths with tongues, letting out little pleasureable moans. Dean and Jensen are now joined from neck to groin, tongues battling and cocks rubbing between sweat slick burning skin.

Dean pulls at Jensens bottom lip, sucking it between his lips and biting lightly dragging out, than letting go, with a little wet pop. Then they are diving back in for more of each others sweet taste.

"Ohhhhh....Dean...fuck!", Jensen throws his head back as Dean runs a hand through his crack, using his finger to circle his hole, leaning down and kissing along Jensens neck.

Dean has stopped rolling his hip in favor of kissing and marking his way down along Jensens body. He takes his finger away from circling Jensen hole, earning a whine from his baby.He looks up and kisses Jensen silencing him, "soon baby", he says before he starts kissing from Jensens shoulders down to lick along his nipples, sucking and bitting at them.

"Mmmffff", Jensen moans out, gripping the sheets beside him right, allowing Dean to take control.

Dean kisses his way down Jensens torso, running his hand along his side's, he than dips his tongue inside Jensens belly button earning a loud moan from Jensen. He than moves to suck at Jensens hipbones, running both hands along the back of Jensens thighs. He than skips Jensens cock now biting and sucking at Jensens inner thighs, he than opens Jensens legs wider. 

Jensen brings his legs upwards, gripping and bending the knees, now spread wide open exposing his pink pucker. 

Dean places his hand on either ass cheeks, opens and runs his tongue from the pink pucker to Jensens balls, than up towards his cock all the way to the head, swallowing Jensen down in one swift move. 

"Uhhhnnñn....uhhhh!", Jensen screams out, back bowed as Dean continues to Bob his head on Jensens cock and running circles around Jensens pink pucker.

"Mmmmm", Dean hums around a mouthful of Jensen hard cock. Jensen is squirming now. Dean pulls off, and moved down to Jensens balls, sucking each ball sack into his mouth while running his tongue in circles along it.

"Ohhhhnnn....Dean!!", Jensen tells out, shaking from pleasure. Then Dean licks down to Jensens hole. He circles the hole with his tongue than shoving it into the tight ring of muscle.

"Uhhhhhnnnnnn....!!", Jensen is a moaning mess now. Dean attaches his lips around the hole and shoves his tongue in and out of the hole in sharp thrusts. He wants to get Jensen nice and wet. Dean is also now rutting against the sheets as he needs the friction for his neglected cock. He knows tonight is all about Jensen though.

When Jensen is nice and wet and a little loose from his tongue, he than shoves in a finger next to his tongue, making sure not to touch his prostate, he finger fucks Jensen till he has three fingers in him.

" Dean!!.....Dean!!....fuck me Please.. I need your cock baby.. .please make love to me....I can't wait!!", Jensen babbles wantonly.

Dean than pulls out his fingers, gets up and heads for his duffle, getting out the lube and jumping quickly onto the bed. He opens the cap and pours the lube down Jensens crack. Taking his fingers and pushing it into Jensens hole.

"Uhhhhh fuck fuck Jen!!", as he sees Jensens hole greedily swallow his fingers, he wants to be balls deep in him now. He pulls out his fingers and squirts more lube into his palm than stroking his dick up and down with it. He moans out at the sensation.

He than climbs up Jensen body, Jensen legs wide open on either side of his hips as he runs his cock teasingly over Jensens hole.

" Dean if you don't fuck me now, I'll find someone who will", Jensen cries out desperately.

Dean smirks and pushes the head of his cock through the first ring of muscle . They both moan loudly. Then Dean is pushing all the way in, in one hard thrust. He is now balls deep in Jensen, not moving, allowing Jensens fluttering hole to adjust around him.

"Oh fuck Dean....move!!", Jensen moans out.

Dean and Jensen are now connected again from chest to groin. Jensens legs wrap around Deans waist, locking his legs at the small of Deans back, pushing Deans cock further in. They both moan out again.

"Fuck Jensen!!", Dean throws his head back.

He places both his hands on the side of Jensens head. Dean wants to take it slow, make Jensen feel pure pleasure from his cock, so he moves fucking into Jensen in a slow pace, making sure his cock head rubs at Jensens prostate. 

There is only heavy breathings and moans in the room. Dean leans down and bites at Jensens bottom lip, pulling it back out.

"Dean uhhhhhnnnn....oh harder baby!!", Jensen cries out breathless.

Dean grips the headboard with one hand and starts to fuck harder into Jensen. The headboard starts to smack against the wall and the bed is now creaking loudly.

Jensen grabs at Deans gave bringing his head down to shove his tongue into Deans mouth.

"Mmmmmm...", Dean moans out.

"Uhhnnnn...fuck Dean more!", Jensen cries out.

Dean has had enough of slow as he picks up his pace now fucking into Jensen hard. He kisses at Jensens neck. Jensen is now grabbing onto his back hard and moaning uncontrollably now, his back bowed and his head thrown back. Deans balls can be heard hitting Jensens ass hard as he fucks into jensen. 

"Ahhhhhh.....ahhhnnn...Jen...fuck!!" Dean yells out.

Jensen starts to get tighter around Dean and without warning Jensens body is seizing up, and he howls out in pleasure as he comes hard.

"Oh fuck Jen!!", Dean starts coming the same time Jensens hole squeezes the life out of his dick, fluttering around his cock, making him come deep and long inside.

Dean than lowers himself on Jensen, who seems to be knocked out, both breathing hard. Then Dean pulls himself out of Jensen and rests on Jensens side. He pulls at a tissue from the box on the side of the bed, cleaning them both up.

Jensen than turns so his back is against Deans chest. Dean being the big spoon wraps his hand around Jensens waist. Jensen places a hand on Deans hand on his waist.

"I love you Jen", he whispers to his lover.

"I love you too Dean", Jensen replies sleepy.

They both fall asleep happy. Come morning John Winchester sees the smiles on his son's faces and knows that everything will be ok.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE COMMENTS, KUDOS. ...XOXO!!


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPALA SEX...TWICE!! ;)

Dean and Jensen have been going at it since the night that John had found out . Now the Impala was parked near a lake which people hardly visited. The Impala was rocking from side to side. The windows were steamed up.

Inside the Impala, in the backseat, Dean had Jensen on his back, nearly bent in half, pounding into his ass hard. They were horny all the time now. Dean just wanted to be buried inside Jensen whole day. Its as if they had gone into heat. 

Jensen and Dean were currently a mess, sweating and panting heavily as they fucked. 

"Ah..Ah...Ah!!", Jensen chanted in pleasure and he gripped onto Deans ass harder, urging Dean to fuck into him at a ruthless pace.

"Awww...awwwhhh...awhhhh!", Dean was moaning out in an animalistic way.

Dean gripped onto Jensens inner thigh, head thrown back, grinding in hard and starting up a brutal pace again.

"Ohhhhhh Dean!!...uhhhnnn Dean !!", Jensen yelled out as Dean continued to destroy his ass.

Dean looked down at his lover. He pounded into him hard and at the same time watched Jensen. Jensen was beautiful. His body was flushed red, he was sweating hard as if he had come out of the shower.

Dean than looked down to where they were joined. To where his cock was contantly moving in and out Jensens tight pink hole. The site turned him on so he leaned over Jensen, reaching for Jensens soft bitten lips and devours it biting into it while spearing his cock harder into his boy.

They were now just gripping onto each other, hard, breathing into each others necks as Dean started pounding on Jensens sweet spot. 

"Ahnnnn...ohñnnn!!", Jensen moaned out loudly as fire erupted within him, so much pleasure.

"Oh fucckkk Jen!!...I'm so close baby!!...uhhhh...fuck my balls are gonna burst!!", Dean babbled while sliding his cock in and out of Jensen is an erratic pace.

"Uhhhhh fuck baby!!...please cum in me!!", Jensen yelled out scratching his nails down Deans back.

"Uh fuck baby!!...Uhhhh!!", Deans eyes started to roll back as he bent his back, increasing his pace and chasing that orgasm.

"Oh yeah baby!...oh yeah!!...right there ....ohhh Dean!!...oh Dean fuck!!...fuck baby right there!!...uhhnnn baby I'm gonna cum!", Jensen yells out than his body locks up as he comes hard that his eyes roll back like he was possessed.

Dean pounds in with another three thrusts before he is emptying himself inside Jensen. His whole body tingling with pleasure. Dean pulls out and collapses lightly on Jensen who is also trying to catch his breath.

Once they calmed down, Dean starts to kiss Jensen on his neck and than capturing his lips in a tongue filled deep kiss. They hold onto each other and kiss for about 5 mins, breaking every once in a while to catch their breaths. It seems that that 5 mins is enough for their cocks to wake up again. 

They start grinding into each other as they kiss. Cocks running along the other.

"Dean fuck I wanna ride you so bad!!", Jensen pants out.

Dean increases the pace of their rutting, the air getting thick with heat again. "Yeah you wanna ride your big brothers cock baby?...huh!...want to impale yourself on my big cock?..huh!!", Dean heaves out panting, hips moving faster.

"Ohhh yeah Jen!!...want to be buried in you so bad!!", with that Dean gets up, pulling Jensen with him till he is sitting and Jensen straddling him.

Jensen wasting no time as he impales himself on Deans 9 inch hard cock without warning. They both throw their heads back yelling in pleasure. "Uhhhhh Jen!!...fuck!!", Dean starts massaging Jensens ass cheeks.

Jensens hands are around the back of Deans neck. Dean leans in running his lips softly against Jensens the same time running his hand along Jensens spine. Their half lidded eyes staring into the others. Then Jensen and Dean lean in for a proper kiss. Their kisses are filthy and wet. They both moan into each others mouths when Jensen starts a slow grind, starting to rotate his hips in circles.

They are now tongue fucking each others mouth. Eating at each others tongues. Then Jensen starts rising and dropping on Deans stallion of a cock. They start pulling out of the kiss, lips on lips as their breathings increase.

Jensens pace starts to increase. Jensen is watching Dean face, Deans eyes roll back as his head hits the back of the seat. Small moans start making its way out of Deans mouth. Deans is squeezing his ass hard now.

Jensen knows that both Dean and he won't last long, so he starts increasing his pace trying to make sure that the head of Deans cock hits his prostate.

"Mmmmmnnn...Dean...feels so good!!", Jensens cries out feeling pleasure run through his body.

"Uhhhhhh yeah...oh baby...yeah you love that cock don't you!!", Dean starts lightly bucking up into Jensen making them both see stars.

"Nuhhhhhh!!....uhhhhh fuck Dean!!", Jensen moans out loud as he impales himself faster and harder on Dean. They are both moaning out loud at the sensations. They are completely touching, not letting go. Jensen is bouncing on Deans cock like he is in the rodeo.

Dean is now biting and sucking hard on Jensens neck. "Mmmmmm", Dean huffs out.

Heavy moans and skin slapping against skin is radiating loudly in the car. Dean reaches down and grasps Jensens hard cock, stripping it. They are both very close now.

"Ahhh fuck!...Ah fuck Dean!!...oh baby!!", Jensen is a moaning mess.

"Oh baby yeah!!...uhnnn baby!!", Dean bucks up harder, Jensen is practically bouncing on his cock now, his asshole squeezing onto Deans cock hard. Without warning Dean throws his head back coming in a silent scream.

Jensen fills Deans hot come fill him up, Deans cock is twitching in him hard, pressing hard on his prostate. And that does it for Jensen he yells out his lovers name coming so hard, painting his lovers chest and their bellies.

They are both just holding on trying to catch their breaths. They start kissing each other softly and sweetly. Deans runs a hand through Jens sweaty for head, cheeks and down to his neck. "You're beautiful!!", Dean says earning a sweet kiss from his brother. 

"What's say we go home and fuck somemore Dean?!", Jensen says smugly earning a sly smirk and a tap on his ass from Dean. "OH HELL YEAH BABY!!".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS...XOXO!!
> 
> JENSEN AND DEAN ARE WILD!!..


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SABRIEL SEX!!...
> 
> Everyone finds out about SABRIEL....
> 
> Dean doesn't approve and gets pissed..
> 
> John calls a meeting...
> 
> Jensen defends Sam and puts Dean in his place :)
> 
> John welcomes Gabe to the Winchester family...

Sam knew it was a risk to have Gabriel in his bed right now. He had asked the angel to stop by. They were desperate for each other. He knew his brothers and probably anyone in his family would not trust any angel.

So far the only angel his brothers and their dad trusted was Castiel. He had saved them many times during hunts. 

It was currently a Monday. Gabe had come in last night and rode him hard till morning. They had sex about 5 times last night till the early hours. Sam was able to moan out loud as Gabriel had sound proofed the room with a bit of mumbo jumbo.

It was 9am in the morning and Sam was currently fucking his hugh cock into Gabes tight hole. They were currently doggy styling on the bed.

"Uhhhnnn Sam!!", Gabe yelled out pushing his ass into Sams brutal thrusts. Sams balls were slapping hard against gabes ass. 

"Ahh yeah...ohh yeah...fuck!!", Sam heavily panted out, while grabbing tighter on gabes waist pulling him in to meet his thrusts.

Gabes tight hole is currently squeezing the life out of Sam's cock. They were both sweating out.

"Ahhhhh Sam....uhhhhh Sam!!", Gabe was turning wild now snapping his hips, Sam was thrusting and hitting his prostate hard.

Due to the power of Sam's thrusts and the pleasure surging through his body, Gabe fell onto his belly. Sam used this opportunity to lean over Gabe, angle his hips and fuck harder into the man below him.

"Ohhhhh...ohhhh...ohhhh...uhhhhhhnnn!!", Gabe is a moaning mess.

"Ah...ah...ah...Gabe!!...oh baby so tight!", Sam cries out in ecstasy.

"Uh fuck me hard Sam!!...uh yeah fuck that ass!!", Gabe is now rutting into the mattress below him.

"Oh yeah Gabe...oh yeah!", Sam slams down harder.

They are both on the edge. The bed below them is creaking loud. The headboard is hitting the wall hard. 

Sam is now fucking erratically. He bites down on Gabes shoulder hard, Gabe is squeezing his cock so hard now. Then Gabe is pushing back into Sam, "SAM IM COMING!!", he yells out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Gabe!!", Sam starts coming so deep and hard, his ass muscles flexing as he holds himself deep inside Gabe and emptying his seed in his angel.

Sam collapses on Gabe. Lucky his boyfriend's an angel and can take his weight. They are still heaving heavy when the door to Sams room bursts open. 

Sam and Gabe scramble to cover themselves . 

"DEAN!!...what the hell man?!", Sam yells out.

Sam than notices that Dean is not alone but accompanied by Jensen, Dad, Bobby and Castiel.  
They were all spotting angel blades. Sam looks at Dean who is now fuming. 

"Sam!..what the hell is going on here!...oh and that better not be the angel Castiel said he could sense!!", Dean shouted out, he was seething.

"UHhh!", Sam rolled his eyes, Gabe was just sitting there looking smug.

"Yes Dean. This here is an angel ok.His name is Gabriel. And he is my boyfriend", Sam said defiantly daring Dean to say more.

"NO!!...forget it Sammy you are not fucking or going out with an angel, capische!...now put on your clothes and get out of bed now!", Dean spitefully spat out, looking at the angel with fury.

"Oh stop it Dean...I am allowed to date whomever I please ok!", Sam yelled out.

"Yeah Sam you can date whomever you want...but not an angel...that's unnatural!!", Dean scolded.

John, Jensen , Bobby and Cas just stood silently watching.

"You want to talk about unnatural Dean?", Sam was getting up now, standing up straight purely naked, not giving a damn, placing his hands out, "how about you and Jensen fucking huh?...you don't hear me say shit about that!!", Sam puffed out his chest.

Deans mouth just opened and closed at Sams comeback, like a fish out of water. Jensen, and Bobby were looking away, probably due to Sams nakedness, Castiels eyes were wide open staring at the monster between Sams legs and John didn't seem to care, maybe due to the fact that he diapered his kids and didn't care if they were naked.

Gabriel than stood up beside his boyfriend, sheet wrapped around his middle, he wasn't going to let his boyfriend be pushed around, "What's the matter Deano?.cat got your tongue?", he smirked at the angry older enraged sibling, who directed his furious gaze to him when he spoke.

"YOU!!", Dean points at Gabe, moving slowly towards him, " You will stay away from my brother, you damn feather duster!!".

Sam moved in front of Gabriel, hands folded across on his chest."Don't you come any closer Dean!", Sam growled ready to defend his boyfriend if need be. Dean didn't seem to give a damn as he kept on approaching with fury on his face, but before he could take a step further he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned abruptly only to come face to face with John.

"ENOUGH!!...BOTH OF YOU!!", John ordered.

"But Dad...!", Dean began but never finished.

"Dean shut your mouth!....now you, Jensen, Bobby and Castiel go wait in the living room!", He stated firmly.

Dean huffed turning to glare at Sam and Gabe before walking out of the room with the others.

John turned around and huffed a breath of annoyance, "and for heaven's sake Sam, put on some clothes...and that goes for you too angel...meet us downstairs in the living room in 5 mins!", with that he turned and made his way downstairs living Sam and his angel to get dressed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIVING ROOM

When Sam and Gabe arrived, they noticed Dean, Jensen and Bobby was squeezed into a couch. Castiel was standing and John is sitting on a chair beside the couch.

As soon as they arrived, everyone turned to look at them. Everyone had a calm expression except for Dean who crossed his arms along his chest glaring at the both of them. Now after everything had calmed Sam was starting to get nervous. Gabe sensing his boyfriend's distress, he joined his hand to Sams. Dean growled at the display, and Jensen just rolled his eyes at Deans antics earning a smile from Sam. Sam knew that even if Dean wasn't on his side, that Jensen would be.

"Sam, Gabe, have a seat!", John indicated to the empty couch opposite Deans. They sat down slowly. There was silence before John spoke.

John looked at his son Sam and smiled softly at him before starting. "OK..We are gonna clear the air here once and for all!", he receives a nod from everyone.

"We will start with Sam", he gave a nod at his son.

"Sam do you like this angel?", he calmly asks.

"Yes dad I do...He is a very good boyfriend and he cares about me alot", Sam answers, hearing a grunt from Dean but choosing to ignore.

"Ok Gabe?", he turns a curious attention to Gabriel.

"Oh I like Sam very much too...He makes me happy and I would do anything for him!!", Gabe smiles looking at Sam with adoration, Sam returning his look, they hear a gagging sound coming coming from Dean, then the sound of a slap, then an "ouch", they both turn and see Dean rubbing at his head and a smug Jensen throws a wink at them, making them both smile.

"Ok, the rest!!...Jensen you ok with Sam and Gabe together?!", John asks his second oldest.

"Hell yeah im fine with it Dad!...I think Sam is a big boy now he can choose for himself"", he smiles fondly at Sam, he doesn't look at Dean because he probably might see the death glare.

"Great and Bobby?", John turns to his good friend and family.

"Well as long as the idjits are happy than I'm good. But boy..", Bobby points at Gabe, giving his best intimidating look," If you ever hurt that kid...Angel or not I will kick your ass!!", Bobby receives a nod from Gabriel.

Then Castiel speaks up in his usual clueless rant, "Actually it would be impossible to kick an angels ass Bobby Singer, we are very strong, and...", Castiel stops as John holds up a hand to stop him with a sigh.

" Castiel are you ok with this?", John asks the angel who has come to be a good friend and trusted allie.

"Well I do not see anything wrong with an angel falling for a human. I think it is beautiful. And I know Gabe will take care of Sam well!!", he nods.

"Fantastic!!", Now John turns to Dean.

"Dean, son how about you?", he raises a brow.

"You already know my answer dad!!...what if he hurts Sam, huh?", Dean huffs out not believing what he has heard.

Suddenly Jensen speaks up, "Dean you heard what Gabe said!!...He said he would do anything for Sam!!...He will take care of Sam!!", He turns to challenge Dean receiving a glare in return.

"It's not right Jensen!!", he spat out.

"Yeah and so is what we're doing!!...It's not right for brothers to be intimate Dean!!...but the reason we are together is because we love each other!!...Don't you get it!!...it's the same for them!!...now stop your ranting like a little bitch!!..and just let Sam be happy!!", Jensen rambled, daring Dean to say something. Dean put his head down, pouting, he was always a sucker for Jensen. Plus Jensen knew how to tune him. John smirked.

"Fine I guess I'll try!!..but it's the same as what Bobby said earlier!!...but I'll make it 10 times worse", Dean warned earning a nod from Gabe.

Than John seeing everyone settle, he turned his attention to his son Sam who was staring at him with slight fear, John loved his boys and would wish nothing but happiness for them, no matter who they find it with. "As for me, Sam as long as you are happy than I am happy, and if you truely choose an angel to be by your side than I will accept your decision son", he smiles at his boy who is now beaming and teary eyed at his words, " now everyone here is to accept and give Sam and Gabe a chance, understand!", he ordered receiving a nod from his family.

John turned to Gabe, put out a hand to shake and said with sure finality, "welcome to the family Gabriel".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? :)
> 
> DEAN IS PROTECTIVE AS USUAL...
> 
> JOHN'S AWESOME
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!...XOXO!!


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO THERE IS NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER...
> 
> WARNING: DEAN HITS JENSEN...CHEATING DEAN...
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WILL BREAK ALOT OF HEARTS...OH THE FEELS....I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS...DEAN IS AN ASSHOLE..
> 
> I PROMISE THEY WILL WORK THINGS OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

A hunt had gone wrong. John was now hurt badly that he had to be taken to the nearest hospital. They now all waited patiently for word of their father. Dean was pacing, Bobby, Sam and Jensen were on the seats. 

Suddenly the doctor appeared, walking straight towards them. They were already crowded around the man before he could reach them.

"How is he?", Dean demanded, a look of fear radiating off him.

The doctor answered in his professional tone, " Mr. Bonham had suffered from internal bleeding due to broken ribs and also a broken femur which means he won't be mobile for some time until it heals", the doc continues to add on, " through surgery we were able to stabalize him, and now he is out due to heavy medication, so he won't be seeing anyone, I suggest that you all head on back home, get some rest, come morning you can see your father", with that the doc nods and walks away.

Dean heaves out a sigh of relief. Bobby decides to speak up, " ok boys, you heard the doc, your dad is out of it, so time to head back, come see him tommorrow".

With that he walks on ahead, Sam following closely behind leaving Jensen standing akwardly observing Dean. He knows that their dad being in hospital is his fault and he feels guilty as hell. He wants to apologize.

"Dean I'm.....", he began but was halted by Dean.

"Save it!", Dean warned. Without looking at him Dean walked away. Jensen felt his heart sink.

The drive back was quiet, Dean had not spoken a word to anyone, most of all Jensen, whom he was avoiding.  
Everyone went for their respective shared rooms. Jensen and Dean now shared a room. 

Without waiting for Jensen, Dean entered their room. He dumped his duffle on the table and headed straight for the mini bar, pulling out those little bottles of whiskey and vodka, he gulped all the remnants of all six bottles one after the other. Meanwhile Jensen just stood and watched, worry flooding him. Dean never acted like this unless he was stressed or really pissed. He would guess it's the latter. 

Dean than collected his clothing and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, making Jensen jump. Jensen sat on the bed waiting for Dean to be done so that he could talk to him.

Dean came out all dressed in his normal jeans and flannel attire. He was still giving Jensen the silent treatment as he walked over to his bag to dump his dirty clothes in. Jensen decided to bite the bullet.

"Dean....I'm", he gulped, "I'm sorry ok, please say something".

Jensen noticed Deans expression hardened, mouth set in a hard like. Jensen knew that Dean was trying to reign in his temper by ignoring him, but he was having none of that. 

He stood up and approached his lover in a slow pace. Again he noticed Deans posture become stiff making him stop a few feet away. Jensen pleads, " Dean I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but please you have to know that I didnt intend for Dad....", and that was as far as Jensen got before a hard punch landed on his jaw, making him fall on his backside, he placed his hand on his right side of his face, as tears started to well in his eyes. He was in a state of shock just looking at a very furious Dean.

Dean towered over Jensen, "shut up....just shut up!...I don't want to hear anymore of your shit".

Dean was now on a roll, not caring that there was a terrified and hurt Jensen on the floor, "You listen to me", he clenches his fist by his side, voice trembling with rage, " this is your fault....dad is in the hospital because of you", a tear crawled out of Jensens eye as he listened, " I am done with your shit you hear".

With that Dean walks away to make a grab at his keys and Jacket. Jensen was panicking now. What did Dean mean. He got up so fast, he almost fell on his ass again. He steadied himself. "Dean what does that mean?".

Dean didn't turn back, "It means that I need some space", with that Dean starts making his way to the front door.

"Dean....where are you going?, Jensen croaked, tears now freely cascading down his face.

Dean turned abruptly and roared, "OUT!...I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!!", slaming the door on his way out leaving a heartbroken lover behind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up groaning at the light that was streaming into the room. Wait. What room? He suddenly realized that he was naked under the covers and their was also a warm something beside him. He shut his eyes hard turning his head towards the warm figure, chanting 'please let it be Jensen', he opened his eyes to see that it definitely wasn't Jensen. It was a curvy very naked brunette. Shit.

What happened last night started to come back to him in snippets. He was at the bar wanting to get drunk and forget about his lover. Well he did get drunk and he did forget about his lover. That's for sure. That's when he met her. One thing led to another. Dean found himself buried in the warmth of a woman thrusting in and out of her wet cunt. Nothing but moans filled the bedroom. And of course he was filled with so much rage against Jensen that he had broken his promise to the one he loves. He had cheated on Jensen. 

Dean swallowed. He needed to get back. Jensen would probably be worried about him. How can he look Jensen in the eye after what he did. Shit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen was up by 7am. Dean had not come back. A heavy feeling settled in his gut. He hoped Dean was just passed out drunk in the Impala. 

A jolting of the door got him out of his thoughts. He turned to see that it was Dean who entered. He let out a smile forgetting about the fight that happened last night. He was just happy to see Dean. 

"Goodmorning Dean", he said in a quiet voice, just enough for Dean to hear.

Dean didn't look up at him when he mumbled his good morning back. Dean still despised him. Jensen swallowed looking down at his feet. He felt dejected. He needed to fix this with Dean. 

Jensen walked towards his lover, just like he did before Dean landed him a solid punch. Dean was leaning against a table now looking down at the floor. Jensen was shocked when Dean spoke up, his voice thick, "Jensen please don't...".

Feeling crushed, Jensen wanted his lover to have the space he wanted, "ok Dean", he must have sounded hurt because Dean looked up. 

Jensen was stunned to see the look of guilt so strong on his lovers features. Something happened. Then that's when Jensen caught sight of the numerous dark hickeys on Deans neck. 

His heartbeat started increasing. Tears filled his eyes and started to flow out onto his cheeks. Dean had finally had enough of him. Dean didnt love him anymore. What better way to prove it than by sleeping with someone else. Jensen felt his whole world start to shatter. He didn't realize that he was walking back when he tripped on something almost falling on his ass again. But this time Dean caught him. He just starred at Dean feeling lost and empty. 

"Jen?", Dean face was covered in shame and guilt. Tears were freely falling down his cheeks and face. Deans heart broke at his lovers shattered look.

Jensen pulled out of Deans grip, he sobbed as he said, "please don't.....I need to go see papa ", with that Jensen grabbed his duffle and headed out, tears streaming down his face.

Dean knew that he had truely devastated his boyfriend because Jensen only ever called John 'papa' if he was vulnerable and feeling broken. The door closed lightly and Dean collapsed into a heap of self loathing and disgust. What has he done. His heart weeps.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL? :(
> 
> I AM HERE FOR YOU!!
> 
> PLUS I JUST WANT TO PUT OUT THERE THAT I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT LIKE VIOLENCE AND CHEATING!!
> 
> I KNOW THAT THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE DIALOGUE BETWEEN JENSEN AND DEAN...I PROMISE THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...JENSEN WILL REALLY LET DEAN HAVE IT....
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO ALOT OF FEELS AGAIN...
> 
> ALOT OF BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS...
> 
> NO SEX AGAIN SORRY...BUT DEFINITELY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...
> 
> AFTERALL JENSEN HAS TO FORGIVE DEAN FIRST....

THE HOSPITAL..

John wakes up to the sound of beeping. Light streaming into a very white room, and the smell of antiseptic or sterilisation strong. His vision hazy at first than coming to focus at his surroundings. He definitely was in a hospital. He must have gotten hurt pretty bad. The sense of a dull pain throughout his being, maybe due to the morphine they put through his system. He noticed that his leg had a cast on it. He must have broken it. 

He thumped his head back onto the pillow, "shit". Closing his eyes and trying to remember what had happened.

He remembered hunting a wendigo with Bobby and his boys. They had come across a park ranger that was looking for some missing campers. The ranger mentioned that it was probably a Bear attack. Of course, they all knew otherwise. So John explained to the ranger who of course laughed at him. Despite what the ranger thought, he proceeded to draw symbols on the ground, in a circle, telling them all to stay inside. The wendigo attacked at night trying to lure them with a cry of 'help' that sounded like one of the hikers. The ranger fell for it and ran towards the voice. Jensen ran after the ranger despite Dean yelling at him to stop. John didn't want anything to happen to his boy, so he chased after him. Well the wendigo attacked him. Throwing him against a tree, but before he could black out he saw Jensens devastated look, and the wendigo in flames.

He knew Jensen would be blaming himself for his father being in the hospital. He also knew that Dean is a hot head and will probably give Jensen hell. He needed to reasure Jensen that it was not his fault. That Jensen just acted to save the ranger.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and in walked the doctor followed by his son Jensen.

The doctor spoke up, "Mr. Bonham it seems that your vitals are fine, I'll leave the two of you alone", the doc walked out the door.

John couldn't help as his eyes wandered to the door behind Jensen, for Dean, Sam and Bobby to walk in.

Jensen noticed his Dads searching look, "Its just me", giving his dad a sad smile. 

"Oh ok son", John replied, now using the opportunity to take in Jensens appearance.

John was shocked and shaken by what he saw. Jensen had bags under his eyes that were also red rimmed, looking somewhat lifeless and pale. He stared with a glassy look as his boy sat himself on the chair beside his bed with a downcast look , fiddling with his fingers as if not knowing what to say or do.

"Son?", his boy still hadnt looked up.

"Jensen", he firmly called, seeing now that his son shoulders start to tremble. Jensen was crying.

With a croaky weightless voice Jensen spoke, "Dad im sorry, ......Im sorry for getting you hurt and putting you in a hospital", Jensen cried, covering his face with both hands as if ashamed to look at his dad.

John's heart shattered at the sight of his son's devastated appearance and self loathing. His own tears began to fall, making a grab for his son's hand with his own. "Jensen look at me son". 

Jensen slowly lifts his head until his eyes meets his dad's teary ones. His vision blurry as he stares at his dad. 

"Don't you ever EVER blame yourself, if it wasn't for you the ranger would be dead, I would have done exactly the same thing to save a life", he smiles shakily. "I'm still here Jensen, and I am hurt because of me, not you ok, I chose to go after my boy because I would never ever want anything to happen to you, I CHOSE to go after you, it's what a parent would do for his child", he nods, "I love you son".

"Love you too Dad".

"Good", John reaffirms.

After a silent moment, John asks, "So where is Dean?".

At that John sees Jensens face give out an empty, lost look as tears start to fall, hands starting to shake. "Um...um...they are still at the motel...I wanted to come see you first".

John knows something is wrong. "Jensen what happened?". As soon as John asks the question Jensen breaks and cries his heart out, shaking his head. John has never seen his son like this before and it was starting to scare him.

"Son?"

"Dad.....Dean doesn't love me anymore", Jensen stands up before John can stop him, furiously wiping at his face with the back of his hands. He takes a deep breath before whispering in a defeated voice, "I'm going to get some coffee", with that leaving John to follow his son with his eyes until the door slammed shut behind him. What has Dean done?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MOTEL..

Sam, Dean and Bobby got into the impala. Bobby looked around, there's someone missing, "Dean where's Jensen?".

Dean clears his throat, and swallows as if hesitant to speak, " he went ahead to see dad", with his eyes on the stirring wheel.

Bobby and Sam who both sat at the back seat glanced at each other briefly before looking ahead. They both knew something must have went down between Jensen and Dean. The two were inseparable.

Dean than started up the impala and headed for the hospital. Nobody said a word.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE HOSPITAL..(JENSEN)

Jensen felt his world crash around him when he saw the hickeys on Deans neck. He loved Dean and if the roles were reversed, he never would have done what Dean did to him. Dean had promised him. He felt betrayed, insignificant and used. How could Dean do such a thing? Well guess he didn't really love him, right? And when his father mentioned Dean, he could not take it, breaking down in front of his father. He knows his dad will probably get to the bottom of this, but right now he doesn't care much.

He knew Dean felt guilt. He could see it in Deans eyes and feel it in his trembling voice. He had done the unspeakable. He knew Dean would come begging for forgiveness. He wasn't going to make it easy. If Dean wanted him back than he would have to prove it. Jensen was done being his brothers fuck toy. Were the words Dean whispered into his ear as they made love real? Well one thing is for sure, he was gonna protect his heart, he would never succumb.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby, Sam and Dean were with John. They were talking, finding out about Johns progress. John just couldn't seem to get Jensens devastated look out of his memory.

After a good fifteen minutes, John noticed Dean kept glancing at the door, probably expecting Jensen to walk in. He seemed worried. 

Clearing his voice, "ok Bobby, Sam I suggest you get some breakfast in ya, Dean stay I need to speak with you", he noticed his son take a gulp and nod. Bobby and Sam gave a final frowned glance at their dad and Dean before walking out.

At first no one spoke for a full minute, then John decided to break the silence, "whatever happened between you and Jensen, I want you go to him, grovel on your knees and beg him for forgiveness", eyes landing on Deans hickeys. He knows exactly what Dean had done. Dean swallows putting his head down in shame, "I have never seen Jensen this crushed before, never in my life have I seen my boy cry so hard". Tears started to stream down Deans face. "Go, find him and make your peace". 

Dean looks at his dad. His eyes spoke of how much regret and guilt he had. With a sudden flash of determination , Dean nodded heading out to look for his baby.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean spotted Jensen sitting on a vacant chair near the hospital parking lot. He seemed to be looking out at a park nearby, watching the kids play. 

He approached slowly, clearing his voice, "Jen?" Sitting down next to Jensen, not touching.

Jensen still didn't acknowledge him. "Look baby....I'm...I'm....God...bay....I know what I am saying won't change what I did...but I just want to let you know that I am so so sorry...", he breathed out, still not a single glance or reaction from Jensen.

"Baby I was drunk...", Dean pleaded making a grab for Jensens arm, "I didn't mean it please..", he said desperate as Jensen shook his arm off standing and shooting him a death glare that had him cowering.

"Don't you fucken touch me", Jensen said with dark conviction, eyes piercing Dean with malice before abruptly turning and heading back into the hospital leaving a shocked Dean behind. Jensen was pissed beyond normal.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT BOBBYS.....

John had been discharged with a review date given as to when he should be visiting the hospital again. So they all went back to Bobbys. As soon as they arrived Bobby and Sam helped get John inside while Jensen got the bags. Jensen still hadnt spoken to Dean.

Jensen was in his room listening to his iPod when the door opened. Dean needed Jensen to talk to him at least. Even if he never wanted to be intimate with him again. He loved his boyfriend and he wanted them to be ok. He was willing to do anything.

He approached the figure on the bed. "Jen?", pulling out one of Jensens earbuds.

Jensen glanced up annoyed at who had taken out his earpiece. He got even more furious when he saw it was Dean." What the fuck Dean?"

"Look I need to talk to you ok", Dean ground out, watching as Jensen huffed and stood from the bed and wanted to head to the door. He wasn't having that.

Dean grabbed at Jensens arm as he passed him, making Jensen pull abruptly away, throwing an angry look his way, "I told you not to fucken touch me Dean!", rage showing on his eyes, face red as he stares Dean down.

Sucking it up, even if the look Jensen gave him might have scared him a little, " look I know what I did had hurt you and....", Dean pleaded but Jensen pushed him away with a shove.

"Hurt me!..oh you did more than just hurt me Dean!...you fucken broke me!", Jensen was fuming now, angry tears running down his cheek. "You lied to me Dean...how could you?", Jensens voice broke as he became overwhelmed with pure sadness.

Deans own tears started to fall, getting down on his knees while holding onto Jensens hand, looking up at him, "baby....baby...I'm So so so sorry..I don't know what to do....please tell me what to do?..I can't lose you please....Jensen please", Dean poured his heart out.

Jensen seeing his lover on his knees made him realize that Dean was beyond hurt and guilty. He was broken too. He got down on his knees, crying, eye to eye with Dean, "Dean I can't trust you yet....what you did...it killed me Dean...and I love you....and to watch someone you love do that is just....", he couldn't finish as a new fresh wave of emotions and tears poured out.

Jensen felt Dean lean his forehead against his, both now breathing in each others breath, trying to gather themselves, "I love you Jen...please forgive me..give me another chance baby...I promise you...I promise...please baby please". Jensen knew that Dean still loved him. He felt it. Without a second thought Jensen fused their mouths together in a wet starving embrace.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO WELL DOES DEAN DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE??
> 
> SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING...SEX IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...
> 
> OH AND TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS..I AM WORKING ON THE SEX SCENE SO THAT I CAN HAVE IT UP ASAP!!.....
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS, KUDOS...XOXO


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO HERE COMES THE SMUT...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN FUCK RIGHT THERE ON THE FLOOR...
> 
> ;)
> 
> JENSEN TAKES CONTROL...
> 
> PROMISES ARE MADE...
> 
> ENJOY

Dean and Jensen grab at each other. Furiously kissing, devouring each other. Their kisses taste of salt and sugar sweet. Jensen wants Dean in him bad, it's been too long. But he wasnt gonna let Dean take the reigns, Nah ah, It was he who was going to be calling all the shots. 

He grabs on Deans cock, stroking him through his Jeans, making the other man moan out loud. Dean grabs him on the ass, pulling him in so their cocks could rub against the other. Jensen pulls his hand away, making their groins touch. They start grinding hard and moaning into each others mouths. They were starving.

Nothing but silent moans and grunts combined with heavy breathing was heard in the room. Jensen than pushed Dean onto the floor, flat on his back. He then climbed onto Dean, placing both hands on his lovers chest for support, straddling him with his legs on either side of his lovers hips. He placed his clothed ass on Deans clothed cock and started riding and grinding on him at a fast pace. Deans eyes started rolling to the back of his head. Jensens head was thrown back in pleasure as he rode Dean like he was in a rodeo. 

Dean gripped Jensen hard around his ass, pushing him into his upward thrusts. They were practically fucking with their clothes on. Dean could feel his orgasm approaching. Jensen wanted to come so bad. 

"Ahhhhh...ah...ah...ah", Jensen was rolling his hips hard chasing his orgasm, both their zippers started to get caught unto the others. 

Dean felt his balls tightening as his toes curled, a tingling white hot pleasure consumed him as he grip Jensen hard, "Ñuuuuuuuuhhhhhhnnn", back bowing as he came hard into his boxers, his cock twitching hard.

Jensen felt Dean start to come, and the sight of his lover giving into his euphoria did it for him as he halted, pressing hard into Dean and started coming, "Yes...yeesssss...uhhhhh Dean!".

Jensen than collapsed onto Dean hard. Both catching their breaths. After 5 mins of silence and heavy breathing Jensen felt Dean kneading his ass and he could feel his lover had a half hard cock that was ready to go. He was happy because he wanted more. His endgame was to have Dean buried deep in him, while he showed Dean who he belonged to. 

Jensen used a hand to brace himself up, now face to face with Dean. His other hand travelling down to settle once again on Deans half hard Jean covered cock. He searched Deans face, seeing his lovers half hooded eyes staring back. His eyes travelled to his lovers neck, spotting the hickeys that were becoming light. His blood boiled at the sight. Dean should only be covered in his hickeys.

He didn't realize that he had growled and that his hand had tightened around Deans cock until Dean reached out to hold his face between his hands making him look at Dean, "Babe...I'm yours...make me yours Jen", breath coming in pants.

Without warning Jensen is crushing his lips into Deans. Dean gasps and he uses the opportunity to shove his tongue into the mouth below him. He started running his hand up and down Deans cock. Oh yes he could multitask. Tongues were now in a dual as they danced, sucked and fucked each others mouths, pulling at each others lips before diving in for more. Both coudnt get enough of the other.

Dean had one hand settled on Jensens hip while the other was around the back of Jensens head. Both were moaning into each others mouths as wet sounds were created from their kissing. Jensen than detaches his mouth from Dean earning a whine from the hunter. He kisses his was down Deans jaw, down to his neck and starts sucking on each and every hickey that whatever bitch gave to Dean, marking Dean as his and only his. 

"Oh Jen", Dean pants out.

Once Jensen is done with Deans neck, he inspects his masterpiece. Beautiful. He keeps massaging Dean through his Jeans. He knows that they both want to be naked right now. So he rips at Deans shirt. Dean gets the message and does the same to him. They are now naked waist up. It's not enough. So he crawls down Deans body without taking his eyes off Deans. He starts kissing Deans cock through his Jeans, licking up and down with his tongue, teasing Dean. Dean keens at the sight.

He unbuckles Dean, lowers his boyfriends zipper with his teeth. When the zipper is open, he than lowers his mouth on Deans boxer covered cock. "UHhh Jen", Dean shouts breathlessly. 

Jensen smirks and sucks on the head of Deans dick, he than runs his mouth down Deans cock, tracing the outline of it. He locks and sucks on Deans balls humming. 

"Oh fuck Jen...baby please", Dean pants throwing his head back.

Jensen starts pulling at Deans Jeans and boxer. Dean goes with the flow and lifts his ass a little to allow Jensen to drag his clothing down. Dean cock bobs out of his boxers , standing erect, hard and hot, with precum drooling and running down his cock. Jensen licks his lips at the sight. Once again he locks his eyes on Deans and swallows Deans cock from head to base.

"Arrghhhh FUCK!...oh yeah....uhhnnn!", Dean is a moaning mess, gripping the back of Jensens head tight as Jensen bobs his head up and down. Humming and moaning at the taste of Dean. Craving more. Saliva starts running down Deans cock and balls. A slurping sound fills the room. He takes Dean in until Deans cock touches the back of his throat and swallowing.

"Huhhhnnnn!", Dean yells out, unable to keep his eyes open, squeezing at Jensens head. Jensen bobs his head some more before he pulls off Deans cock and starts sucking on Deans ball sack, pulling at the skin there. Sucking each ball into his mouth while running his tongue in circles along it.

"Mmmmnnnn baby"", Dean softly moans.

He continues for a minute. He than pulls off and gets up going to his nightstand and getting the lube. Walking to join his breathless lover on the floor.

But before he joins Dean he utters, "strip". They both start stripping until they are naked as the day they were born. He straddles Dean and pops the cap on the lube, squeezing onto his hand. He wants to open himself up. Dean is not gonna do a damn thing unless he tells him too. He can read on his lovers face that he wants to touch and pleasure Jensen, but Jensen is punishing him, kinda. 

He starts with one finger, opening himself up, ensuring to miss his pleasure spot. He is than adding two fingers than three. He opens up fast because he and Dean have sex alot. Dean on the other hand is panting hard. Chest heaving up and down. 

He than squirts more on his hand and coats Deans dick, as Dean watched, moaning at the sensation. He than throws the bottle away, lining his fluttering wet entrance on the head of Deans cock before plunging down hard. Both let out a glutteral moan at the sensation.

Jensen doesn't wait any longer as he braces himself on Deans chest and rises up and down on Deans hard cock. Deans cock stretches him good while his hole grips Deans cock like a vice. 

Dean places a hand on Jensens hip wanting to fuck up when Jensen growls, "DONT", Dean whines and just squeezes Jensens hip as Jensen continues to impale himself on the 9 inch thick cock.

He ensure that the head of Deans cock rubs against his prostate, "uhhhnnñn..uh...ugh...", Jensen yells out the same time Deans shouts, "ahhhhh ah ah Jen". Both heads are thrown back, both sweating like crazy.

Jensen quickens his pace, riding Dean hard. Deans balls creating a suctioning sound as his ass smacks on it." Oh Jen fuck".

Jensen wants to hear Dean, " Who does your cock belong to Dean?...huh...who?", as he fucks himself up and down Dean.

Dean cries out breathlessly, "yours Jensen...my cock is yours...nnngggghhh", fighting the urge to fuck up into his lover.

"Promise me...promise me Dean", Jensens starts circling his hip in circles while he keeps Deans cock pressed against his prostate.

"I PROMISE...nuhhhh I promise baby.", Deans toes start to curl, "Fuuuucckkk Jen...please let me fuck you".

Jensen can't take it anymore, he wants all of Dean now, He yells out, "FUCK me Dean".

It happens so fast, Jensen is now on his back, as Dean starts to pound into him, hitting his good spots, his ass rubbing hard into the carpet, as Dean plunders his hole with brute force, "ohhhhh...yes...yeah ... ahhhnnn Dean".

"Ahhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh", Dean moans out with force as he fucks Jensen out of his mind.

Jensen spreads his legs and thighs wider as Dean ravishes and destroys his hole. Slipping in and out with ease. The sound of Deans nuts slapping at Jensens ass is loud followed by their breathless moans and groans. Deans fucking gets erratic, as he bends down and kisses Jensen hard.

"Nuhhhh Dean oh god baby...I'm gonna cum", With a loud babbling moan ,Jensens back bows into a perfect arc as he spills his load with an glutteral sound.

Dean fucks Jensen hard, but the squeezing of Jensens hole around his cock does it for him coming with his own animalistic howl, eyes going crossed in pleasure.

Dean than shakily lowers himself on Jensen, earning a groan from his boyfriend, "Babe you're heavy". He pulls out and lays on Jensens side staring at his boyfriend.

"Jen", Dean whispers catching the attention of Jensen who looks at him, eyes a little wet as a few tears slip out of his lover's beautiful eyes. Dean never wants to see that devastating look on his lover again.

He runs his hand down Jensens face, tears also stream down his face, "I'm sorry Baby...I will do anything to make it up to you...and I know it will take time...but Jen I want you to know one thing", he says softly with affection.

Jensen gives a shaky smile, "What Dean?".

"I love you with all my heart...and I know I have said that many times...and have broken your heart many times...but baby...I'm gonna be the man you want me to be...no more broken promises...even if I have to spend a lifetime proving it to you...I love you so much Jen", he smiles sadly.

Jensen turns to Dean and cradles his face, "I know...and I love you too baby...and I forgive you Dean...but give me time", he smiles and lays a sweet soft kiss on Deans lips, holding a promise.

They kiss softly for some time before they both decide the floor is getting uncomfortable. They both settle in bed holding onto each other, never letting go.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was a hot sex scene don't ya think?..
> 
> I didn't want to keep you lovely readers waiting..
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS KUDOS. .XOXO


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE...NO SEX...JUST A SMALL CONCLUSION...
> 
> I HAVE DECIDED TO END THE FIC HERE...
> 
> PLUS JOHN AND BOBBY HAVE SOME NEWS FOR SAM, DEAN AND JENSEN....

Bobby had invited Ellen and Jody for dinner two weeks after Johns incident. After dinner everyone hovered in the living room either drinking beer or whiskey. John, Bobby, Ellen and Jody were gathered around a bigger table while Jensen, Dean, Sam were on another.

John, and the others observed and noticed the boys heads were bent towards the other as if having a discussion.

"Do you think they suspect?", John turned to ask Bobby, Ellen and Jody. 

Bobby replied, "well they are smart boys John".

Meanwhile on the other table. Jensen, Dean and Sam were discussing a few ideas of their own.

"I'm telling you they are going out", Jensen remarked looking 100% sure. "I mean did you see the way Bobby and John behaved around Ellen and Jody".

Dean shaking his head at Jensen, "nope..nuh uh...they are just trying to be nice ok", having a hard time accepting what Jensen was saying.

Sam added his own assumption, "No I think Jensen is right Dean...and since when do they care about playing dress up", he nods at their father and Bobby.

Dean frowned his brow. Sam had a point. He had never seen his father and Bobby wearing decent shirts and their hair was nicely combed, "huh", was his only reply, turning back to his brothers who were now smirking, "ok whatever, you might both be right".

Just than, John called out to his boys, "Sam, Dean, Jensen ....can you all come over to the couch please...there is something that Bobby, Ellen, Jody and I want to inform you of".

The boys all looked at each other knowingly before having a seat on the couch. John and Jody sat side by side while Bobby did the same with Ellen.

"Boys....um we", John gestured to the older adults," um we would like to let you know that...". John didn't get to finish as Jensen huffed and spoke up.

"Dad...we know you guys are fucking", he said without care, earning a shocked gasp from Ellen and Jody, an annoyed look from Bobby, John facepalming himself at his sons bluntness. He also got a pinch on the thigh from Dean and a glare from Sam.

"Oh come on...I'm just stating the obvious", he rolled his eyes.

After a while John cleared his throat, "ok yes Jensen you are right....Jody and I are together, we have been seeing each other for a month now, "he turns his head and eyeing Jody with fondness while he slips his hand into hers, " plus Bobby and Ellen have been together for three months now".

"Oh ok...well Dad, Bobby", Dean clears his throat, " everyone deserves happiness especially we hunters...we got alot going on in our lives...but if you have someone to share that with", he turns staring at Jensen with love and adoration, "than I say hold on to it", he smiles reasuring at his Dad and Bobby.

All the other adults gave a big smile. "Great let's get back to our drinks than", John claps his hands together with finality.  
\---------

Dean and Jensen are currently sharing sweet kisses on the porch. "Mmmmm", Jensen moans into Deans mouth pulling away slightly, gazing at Dean with affection, "I'm happy for dad and bobby".

Dean smiles softly, "yeah me too...our family is doing good huh....considering the fact that we are hunters", he says thoughtfully. "I mean..now Bobby has Ellen, Dad has Jody, Sam has Gabriel, even though I dislike that asshole and ....I have you", he lays a soft tender kiss on Jensen that starts to get heated quick.

"Yeah and come hell or high water...we will always be there for each other no matter what", Jensen reaffirms fusing his mouth onto Deans with a promise.

\-----------

Sam was holding onto Gabe while lying on the bed. They were just cuddling and talking in soft voices.

"Our family is happy Gabe...I'm happy...thankyou for being in my life...for being my boyfriend", he smiles leaning on to peck Gabe on the lips.

Gabe beams, "Thankyou for choosing me, an angel....I am honored and very privileged to be yours...I love you Sam".

"I love you too Gabe".

\-------

With that everyone in the Winchester Singer household found love and happiness. Through thick and thin, they would always have each other. That was a promise they were all willing to keep.

\------------ The End----------- :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I KNOW THAT IT IS NOT MUCH OF AN ENDING...BUT POINT IS EVERYONE IS HAPPY
> 
> PLUS JOHN AND BOBBY HAVE PARTNERS NOW....
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY FIRST EVER FIC
> 
> I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO WORK ON MY OTHER FIC "RUNT OF THE LONE WOLF"...PLEASE HAVE A LOOK :)
> 
> TO ALL MY READERS. ..THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING THIS FIC A CHANCE...
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS...XOXO..
> 
> HEADSUP: I MIGHT ALSO START WORKING ON A NEW FIC ONCE ANOTHER IDEA COMES TO MIND...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Im new to smut writting!!..I hope it was good for the first time!!  
> MORE TO COME!!  
> PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, KUDOS PLEASE!!  
> This helps me gain motivation to continue writing.  
> Please excuse my english!!


End file.
